


hp one shots

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And in Quarantine, F/F, F/M, I'm bored, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: one shoooots
Relationships: we'll see - Relationship





	hp one shots

2nd of July, 1977

Lily was tired, tired of everything and everyone; tired of war, tired of Petunia, her sister, which was loved dearly by Lily but apparently she didn't feel the same, tired of the jealous girls that were spreading horrible rumors about her, tired of the boys that liked boobs not brains, tired of Potter. She couldn't call her own house home.

There was one place where Lily went every summer since 4th year, and that was Calabria, specifically Tropea, a beautiful part of the toe of Italy. Right now, they were locked in Remus' room, safe from the noise downstairs (Remus lived with his grandparents, mom, uncle Giuseppe, zia (aunt) Alexandria and cugina (female cousin) Chiara), doing Potions essays.

Remus sighed and showed Lily the questions they have to answer.

"What does this have to do with ANYTHING?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

Lily pushed the curls out of his face, smiling.

"Well, Amortentia has to smell like something, am I right?"

"No, non è vero (Nope, not right)"

Lily felt the tears kept too long inside forming in her eyes. "Yeah" she said, on a choked tone.

"Lils, everything alright?" he said, wiping her eyes with his thumb. There is where she collapsed.

"I feel like I am not enough" she said sobbing "That I should be better. Help me, Remus!"

Remus let a soft sigh escape his lips.

'Lil, you are by far enough and you don't have to change yourself for anyone" Easy to say Remus, easy to say. "Let me go get some tissues"

When he left the room, something fell out of his back pocket, but he didn't seem to notice. She got up the plastic chair she was sitting on , picked up the picture and smiled for the first time in about one month.

It was a picture taken around two years ago, their first year as Prefects. They were both dressed up in their robes and they were widely smiling. Under the picture the girl recognized the horrible writing of her friend. With training, she learned to read his writing.

1st of September. First year as Prefect. Hogwarts express, we are both nerds.

She turned the picture and realized she has at least one real friend. There was only one word but you cannot imagine the impact it had on her.

Family.


End file.
